


Dark Haired Male

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [15]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: And he thinks that this is interesting, He also found out another secret, Jack (a male oc of mine) finally finds out what Flug looks like under the paperbag, M/M, Secrets, That the human scientist and his demonic eldritch boss might be in a relationship, These are half-breeds working for Black Hat, some humor and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Jack comes back from something that Black Hat requested him to do. He had gladly accepted. When he came back to the mansion, he finds out some secrets.





	Dark Haired Male

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random one-shot that I thought of and wrote at night xDD I hope you all enjoy & love it 💜

It was night, dark as ever and cold like always. It's perfect for any demons or vampires out late.

 

That moonlight was shining in Jack's dark blue eyes. He touched the brim of his black fedora hat. He is wearing his usual outfit. A black unzipped jacket with a dark gray long sleeved shirt under it and black jeans. With black converse.

 

His skin was white, paler than Julian's and Flug's. He puts his fingers through his own hair, it being redhead shaded. Unlike black, when he's in his demon form. He was just a half-breed, after all.

 

Jack kept thinking, as he walked.

 

He usually was walking around at this darkened time, making sure that there was no enemies or danger lurking near.

 

Julian does the same, in the mansion.

 

These two often switch, who walks around inside or outside, each night. It's become routine of them. Although, Julian would turn into his wolf side when he is out there, alone. His instincts are always useful to him.

 

They also look after each other's backs. Like close friends do.

 

Jack did this, and something else tonight. He had just gotten finished, silencing and killing a client that betrayed the deal with Black Hat.

 

No one does that and gets away with it. Especially when Jack found out. Since he is very loyal to the eldritch and betrayal is the last thing on his mind.

 

He killed this guy and got rid of the body. He made sure not to get blood on himself. He hates it, he can't stand that, dirty blood of such a villain.

 

This was also requested of, by Black Hat. Jack gladly accepted it.

 

Jack wanted to seem worthy to the eldritch, like usual. Or his promise to him, would mean nothing, as far as he was concerned. After everything they're been through, he won't break it now.

 

He snaps out of it and started to walk back to the mansion.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack walked in and closed the door behind himself.

 

He goes upstairs and saw Julian in the hallway.

 

The wolf guy has his dark raven hair down, his dark green eyes also shined from the moonlight.

 

Luckily, it wasn't a full moon tonight.

 

Jack noticed that Julian had relaxing clothes on.

 

That means that he's also done with making sure everywhere was alright and nothing lurked around.

 

Julian has on a black tank top with gray sweatpants. He is barefoot too. Instead of his usual clothing of a black hoodie with dark gray, slightly ripped jeans and black timber boots.

 

He walks over to him, staring at Jack.

 

“Hey, Wolfie.” Jack said

 

Julian rolled his eyes. “Don't call me that, Jack. I've warned you before. I will threaten you again..”

 

Jack has a slight smirk. “I know. Alright, I won't.” His tone of voice a bit sarcastic.

 

“Whatever.” Julian said, as he sighed softly.

 

Jack grinned now. “I've been thinking about something. I'm interested in this.”

 

“Ok, what is it?” Julian asked him.

 

“Do you know what Flug looks like under that paperbag?”

 

“Yeah, I do.” Julian simply replies to that.

 

Jack had another grin again. “Really?”

 

Julian nodded his head. “Of course I know. He's my friend. You expected me not to know this? Flug was hesitant at first, but he did show me what he really looked like, eventually. I mean, I'm sure you know some things about our boss, Black Hat that others probably don't know.”

 

Jack smiled at that. “Maybe~” he replied

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After that, they talked to each other for awhile.

 

Eventually, Jack leaves him and goes down the hallway.

 

He walks into Black Hat's office, expecting the eldritch to be there. But, he wasn't.

 

Jack goes in, closing the door behind him.

 

He was a bit confused, because his boss is usually here, but he didn't mind.

 

Jack sat down on the red couch in there and waited, falling deep in his thoughts. He hummed quietly, without thinking about it.

 

Then, he stares at a door that he knew of, it connected to the eldritch's bedroom.

 

Maybe he's asleep or taking a nap?

 

Jack gets up and walked over to it. He opened this door, going inside.

 

He didn't want to interrupt or bother him while Black Hat is probably sleeping, but he had to report to him and tell the eldritch that the job was done.

 

Jack looked around. It was very nice in there.

 

Although, Black Hat was nowhere to be seen in here ethier.

 

He was about to leave. Until he saw something.

 

Jack notices the bed with black blankets and silky red sheets. Someone was asleep in it. A guy, other than Black Hat (he'd never mistake his boss for someone else).

 

It was a dark haired male with scars on him. That black blanket covered his body, halfway pulled over him. This guy was obviously naked, or he did have on boxers, that Jack couldn't see.

 

Jack thought of all this. Black Hat has a lover that he didn't know about?

 

He snapped out of these thoughts, when he noticed a paperbag and goggles on the nightstand.

 

Wait, this is Flug?

 

Jack gets on the bed. He was thinking.

 

He didn't know that his eldritch boss and human scientist friend had this kind of relationship.. Interesting..

 

Jack leaned over him and stared at the other male.

 

Flug turned in his sleep and started waking from it. He opened his eyes and reached up. “Black Hat? That you? Are you back already?”

 

“Hate to break it to ya, but I ain't the boss.” Jack said, with slight sarcasm, and he was smirking.

 

Flug got startled when he touched Jack's warm skin of the other male's neck and heard his voice, finding out it wasn't Black Hat. He pulled away.

 

He was glad that Jack did the same.

 

Jack sat down on the end of that bed. He smirked at him. He was looking at the details on him, Flug's unique different colored eyes and dark brown hair. He also thought the scars were nice to stare at.

 

Flug blushed, it tinted a dark reddish. His heart beating a bit, he knew that Jack could hear it.

 

Jack only smiles again. “Relax, Fluggy. I'm not gonna tell anyone your secrets.”

 

Flug had a small smile. “T-That’s good.”

 

Just then, Jack sensed a dark presence and aura behind him.

 

“Hello, Black Hat. Nice timing.”

 

“Jack, what are you doing here?” The eldritch asks him.

 

Jack got up and walks to him. “I’m in here because I couldn't find you in your office. Also, I just came to tell you that the request you made is done and taken care of.” He had also pulled the brim of his fedora hat down, politely, smiling at his boss.

 

“Good. Well done. You may leave now.” Black Hat said to him.

 

Jack nods his head again, leaving now. He hears Black Hat say something, before he left.

 

“Bye, night.” Black Hat told him, his tone of voice in a slightly nice way.

 

“Goodbye and goodnight, Jack.” Flug also said, still having a slight smile.

 

“Night, Black Hat and Flug. Have sweet nightmares, both of you.” Jack replied at that, nicely. His voice filled with slight happiness for them, as well.

 

He leaves after that.

 

Jack walked down, almost to his room.

 

He had another smile, also with this nice silence around him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this ♡


End file.
